El tormento y el éxtasis
by Vorenea
Summary: Los Guardas Grises están a punto de enfrentarse al final de su aventura. Todo son incógnitas en este momento de la historia, especialmente la relación que hay entre ellos. No siempre un Archidemonio es lo más difícil de superar... ¡La historia continua!
1. Chapter 1

** Aviso: Contiene SPOILERS IMPORTANTES sobre el argumento de Dragon Age Origins. Si no has jugado el juego, o estás en ello, ¡no sigas leyendo! Y si lo haces, es bajo tú responsabilidad :-)**

No he podido evitar empezar mi fic sobre Dragon Age por esta parte de la historia, tal vez porque ha sido la que más me ha impresionado. La decisión de permitir que Alistair, objetivo romántico del personaje femenino protagonista, se acueste con la bruja Morrigan para intentar salvar la vida de ambos (Alistair y la protagonista) ha sido una de las más crueles que he tomado en un juego de Bioware. De hecho, he de decir que los desarrolladores tienen muy mala baba poniéndonos la escenita sexual de ambos justo después de tomar la decisión. Al menos podrían habernos ahorrado eso! En fin, mi fic arranca en ese punto de la historia, con la protagonista femenina esperando mientras Alistair acude al ritual de la bruja...

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea en el confortable palacio del Earl Eamon. Aquella era la única luz que iluminaba la estancia, oscurecida por las sombras de la noche y de la Ruina que se acercaba. Olive se rodeó las rodillas con las manos, tratando de hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama. Estaba aterida de frío a pesar de las llamas, y ni los mullidos edredones ni las sábanas de seda le aportaban ningún alivio. No quería llorar. Era una guarda gris, no podía llorar. Los guardias grises enfrentaban su destino, sabían que su vida termina de forma brutal, igual que empieza. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que enamorarse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar...

Apretó la tela de la sábana con fuerza, hasta que la sangre pareció huir de sus manos. No podía soportarlo. Sintió deseos de saltar de la cama, entrar en el cuarto de Morrigan y matarla con sus propias manos. Sentía tanto odio hacia aquella bruja que apenas podía pensar en el Archidemonio. ¿Por qué había accedido a aquello...?

Alistair. Ella lo había enviado con la bruja. Le había costado convencerlo, pero al final había aceptado. Había aceptado tirarse a aquella ramera para engendrar un hijo en su maldito vientre de hechicera.

Olive se acarició el vientre, y unas pesadas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro recorriendo el surco que ya habían recorrido otras. Ella nunca tendría a los hijos de Alistair en su vientre. La ponzoña de engendro lo impediría para siempre. Nunca sería una mujer completa, nunca podría darle una familia. Pero él tendría un hijo con la bruja...

¿Por qué lo había permitido...? Porque lo amaba. Alistair nunca habría permitido que ella se sacrificase por él, habría tratado por todos los medios de dar el golpe final, de eliminar al Archidemonio con su propia alma. Todo por salvarla a ella. Y Olive sabía que no soportaría verlo morir. Y aunque lograse convencerlo para dejarla terminar con el monstruo, existía la posibilidad de que fallase en el último momento. Él moriría de todas formas. Pero en ese momento la muerte no le parecía tan mala opción...

"Egoísta..."

La guarda gris trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con rabia, pero otras aparecieron para ocupar su lugar. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Disfrutaría él con la bruja? ¿Se acordaría de ella? Habían perdido la virginidad juntos durante aquel viaje apresurado hacia la muerte. Pero ahora Morrigan siempre estaría entre ellos. La sarcástica Morrigan, con su bello rostro y su cuerpo perfecto. Todos los hombres del grupo la habían mirado con admiración, estaba segura de ello. Incluso Alistair, que no soportaba su carácter cínico y cruel. Y sin embargo ahora estaba con ella, acariciándola, entregándole lo más íntimo de su persona.

-¡Basta! -Olive se agarró la cabeza con las manos, tratando de refrenar sus pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo loca. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, tal y como le había enseñado Wynne, pero la imagen de Morrigan desnuda en brazos de Alistair no dejaba de atormentarla. Ahogó un sollozo y volvió a frotarse la cara con las manos, tratando de parar el torrente de lágrimas.

En ese momento los goznes de la puerta chirriaron, y la sombra de un hombre se recortó contra la claridad del pasillo. Olive no alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y continuó hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas. No quería verlo, no quería ver el calor del sexo en su rostro.

Olive gimió levemente cuando él apartó las mantas para obligarla a incorporarse. Intentó resistirse, empujando el pecho de él, pero Alistair le sujetó la mano y la obligó a recostarse contra él. El guarda gris parecía helado al tacto. Tenía la ropa húmeda y el pelo rubio chorreaba agua.

-Estás empapado -dijo Olive, mientras lo contemplaba desconcertada.

- He ido hasta el río -contestó él. Alistair intentó limpiar el rostro de Olive, aún cubierto de lágrimas.

- Es peligroso -Olive se incorporó y lo miró de frente con el ceño fruncido. Había engendros tenebrosos cerca del castillo, no era seguro aventurarse en la noche solo y sin avisar-. Podrían haberte atacado, podrían...

- Chisssst -Alistair cubrió la boca de la muchacha con el dedo índice y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo-. Necesitaba limpiarme, Olive... Necesitaba quitarme esa peste... Quería volver a ser digno de ti.

Olive se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y sujetó el rostro de Alistair con las manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un instante que pareció eterno.

- Nunca has dejado de serlo, Alistair -la muchacha depositó un beso tímido sobre la boca del templario. No estaba segura de si él la rechazaría ahora que había probado otros labios, pero él no se apartó. Apoyó la frente sobre la frente de Olive y cerró los ojos.

- Perdóname, Olive -la guarda gris nunca había visto al ex-templario tan abatido. En ella aún bullían los celos, las preguntas... Resistió la tentación de interrogarlo solo para hacerse daño a sí misma. Morrigan ya tenía lo que quería. Y Alistair no volvería a ser suyo. Nunca más.

Olive sujetó la cabeza del templario contra su pecho y cubrió aquel cabello corto y mojado de besos. Alistair la abrazó con fuerza y se dejó acunar, tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho. Nunca el amor había sido tan doloroso como en aquel momento...


	2. Chapter 2

Continúo con la historia de Alistair y Olive. Acabo de terminar el juego y no he podido evitar la tentación de empezarlo otra vez, con otro personaje. Aunque me gustó bastante el final, creo que queda abierto para muchas interpretaciones, así que voy a intentar continuarlo un poco y ver más allá del jefe final. Aunque eso comenzará en el capítulo 4, claro. ¡Gracias por leer!

HACIA DENERIM

Las luces del alba se colaron en la habitación a jirones, como destellos del velo mezclados con la realidad. Olive abrió los ojos en cuanto notó la claridad sobre su rostro. Los brazos de Alistair la rodeaban con fuerza, y la muchacha sintió la tentación de apretarse contra su cuerpo cálido y olvidarse de las responsabilidades. Sin embargo, el viaje hacia Denerim sería largo y el tiempo no les favorecía. Tenían que acabar con el archidemonio o ninguno de sus sufrimientos habría servido para nada. Con cuidado, apartó el brazo del templario, que murmuró algo en sueños, y se incorporó lentamente de la cama. Mientras se vestía observó su rostro.

Alistair dormía profundamente, pero unas gruesas ojeras se perfilaban bajo sus ojos. Olive se preguntó si el ex-templario había conseguido dormir después de aquella noche tan extraña. Tenía el rubio pelo revuelto sobre la frente atezada y la muchacha no pudo evitar acariciarla con cuidado. Después, sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación.

Fuera ya hacía rato que habían comenzado los preparativos. Wynne y Leliane discutían sobre la conveniencia de comprar provisiones extras para el camino, mientras Oghren las miraba disgustado. No había ni rastro de Morrigan, pero Olive no sentía ningún deseo de encontrarse con la bruja. En realidad no deseaba encontrarse con nadie en aquellos momentos, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Riordan y reunir a su grupo.

- No pareces muy animada esta mañana -Olive se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz cínica y divertida-. ¿Acaso no estás contenta con nuestro trato?

Olive se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con Morrigan. La bruja sonreía satisfecha mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo.

- No sé qué tiene de buena esta mañana -respondió con aspereza-. ¿A ti te hace ilusión enfrentarte con un archidemonio?

Morrigan se encogió de hombros.

- Teniendo en cuenta los beneficios que puedo obtener... La verdad es que sí. Me hace ilusión.

Olive resopló, fastidiada, e intentó concentrarse en preparar sus armas. Una daga de plata y una espada que había recibido de dos niños en Risco Rojo. Sandal había añadido algunos encantamientos a las armas y una de ellas crepitaba con el resplandor del rayo.

- De todas formas -Morrigan empezaba a parecer molesta ante el silencio hosco de la guarda gris- no te preocupes tanto por tu caballero. No fue tan terrible para él... que yo sepa.

Olive fulminó a la bruja con la mirada. Le hubiese gustado gritarle cuatro cosas, pero intentó mantenerse serena. A fin de cuentas aún necesitaban a Morrigan para poder salir con vida de la batalla que les esperaba.

- No necesito más detalles de tu parte, Morrigan. Si Alistair tiene algo que decirme, puede hacerlo por sí mismo -contestó secamente.

En ese momento un carraspeo familiar las hizo girarse casi al tiempo. Alistair entró en la tienda y tomó a la guarda gris por la cintura, empujándola hacia la puerta.

- Riordan quiere vernos. Es la hora de partir.

Olive se dejó conducir sin decir nada más. Lo último que vio fue una expresión pensativa en los ojos de la bruja.

Riordan había desplegado un montón de planos sobre la gran mesa de madera del salón. Enanos, elfos dalishianos, magos del Círculo y caballeros de Risco Rojo, todos ellos parecían concentrados en aprender cada uno de los caminos que los conducían hacia la Ruina. La horda se había desplegado desde el sur y avanzaba arrasándolo todo a su paso con Denerim como aparente punto de llegada. Apenas distaban dos días entre los engendros y la ciudad abarrotada de inocentes.

Riordan sonrió al ver aparecer a la pareja de guardas grises y acto seguido comenzó a explicar el plan de batalla. Todo se basaba en que ellos tres lograsen llegar hasta el archidemonio. Los ejércitos deberían contener a los monstruos mientras los guardias grises buscaban a la bestia. Nadie discutió este punto, como si intuyeran que esa misión estaba reservada de algún modo para la antigua orden de los guardias. Al final del día todos los planes estaban trazados. La última esperanza de Ferelden se puso en movimiento hacia su destino.

Olive apenas tuvo que decirle nada a su grupo, que ya esperaba a las puertas de Risco Rojo con todo preparado para la batalla. Avanzó delante de sus compañeros, como siempre, con Alistair a su lado y el fiel Dog trotando contento entre ellos. Leliana y Wynne caminaban juntas, observando a la pareja, una con gesto soñador, la otra preocupada. Oghren había empezado a sentir un cierto grado de aprecio por el golem Shale, seguramente porque aún añoraba el olor de la piedra. Sten y Morrigan se mantenían apartados, como dos animales salvajes que se saben distintos al resto. Solo faltaba uno... pero ése ya no volvería.

Al cabo de un rato Wynne comenzó a aburrirse. Y la anciana maga siempre parecía encontrar entretenimiento en el templario, que ya temía sus conversaciones.

- Alistair -comenzó la maga. El templario alzó una ceja, esperando algún comentario jocoso de la maga-. Me preguntaba...

- Oh, vaya, déjame adivinarlo -Alistair se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditando unos instantes-. ¿Te preguntabas si esta vez me he lavado los calcetines? Parecías muy afectada por su culpa el otro día.

La maga ahogó una risita.

- En realidad me preguntaba si has recibido una educación completa en la Capilla... Quiero decir que... ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los niños?

Alistair se quedó parado de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

La maga contuvo la risa y continuó con su broma, ignorante de todo lo que había acontecido la última noche.

- Bueno, ahora que está claro que Olive y tú... En fin, sólo pensaba que tal vez necesitabas que alguien te explicase cómo se hacían los niños... No pensarás que vienen del Velo...

Alistair se había puesto rojo como la grana y por una vez el ingenioso templario parecía no tener nada que decir. Clavó los ojos en el suelo y siguió caminando, visiblemente molesto.

- Claro que sé cómo se hacen.

El comentario fue seco, y Wynne no se atrevió a seguir con la broma. La maga frunció el entrecejo. ¿Pasaba algo entre los guardas grises? Nunca había visto al afable templario tan molesto. Observó a Olive por unos instantes. La joven estaba más pálida que de costumbre y parecía tan afectada como su joven caballero. ¿Qué ocurría entre aquellos dos?

El grupo continuó su camino en silencio y la animación de otras ocasiones no volvió a hacerse presente.

(Continuará...)


	3. Chapter 3

He tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero el próximo capítulo será más rápido. Lo prometo. Aquí termina realmente el juego, así que los próximos capítulos son pura especulación mía. Pero en éste todavía hay spoilers, avisado está. Como siempre, espero que os guste.

LAT2005, gracias por los comentarios. Y me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque lo escribo un poco por impulsos y tal vez debería retocarlo un poquito más. El fanfiction es lo que tiene... La verdad es que yo me medité muy mucho la decisión final, aunque sabía que no pasar por el aro de Morrigan era perder a mi personaje (estaba claro que no iba a dejar morir a Alistair!) De todas formas he de decir que los de Bioware te hacen sufrir la decisión con creces (qué mala leche que tienen).No tiene absolutamente nada que ver esta situación si juegas como chico. De hecho, es menos traumática, diría yo.

ARCHIDEMONIO

La horda había arrasado Ferelden, dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso. A cada paso, engendros tenebrosos rezagados saltaban de debajo de la tierra, atacando a los soldados y amedrentando a los civiles que los acompañaban en su peregrinar hacia la batalla. Enanos, magos y elfos se habían congregado con los ejércitos del arl Eamon más allá de risco rojo y ahora caminaban unidos, sin importar la condición o los prejuicios antaño existentes.

Alistair y Olive habían comenzado a sufrir pesadillas con frecuencia, hasta el punto de que casi eran incapaces de conciliar el sueño. Olive parecía la más afectada, pues a fin de cuentas era la guarda gris más joven, aunque solo fuera por seis meses. La terrible imagen del archidemonio parecía ocupar ahora cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y en cierto modo la joven guarda se sentía aliviada, pues no había conseguido olvidar el pacto con Morrigan, ni sus consecuencias.

Pronto los muros de Denerim se alzaron ante ellos. El aspecto de la ciudad no presagiaba nada bueno. El humo se alzaba tras los muros, todo parecía destruido. Eamonn distribuyó a los ejércitos y se reunió con los tres guardas grises para preparar el ataque. Riordan fue el primero en exponer su propuesta, como guarda más antiguo.

- Nuestro deber es llegar al archidemonio. Los ejércitos pueden hacerse cargo de los engendros, pero no de su jefe. Y mientras no lo eliminemos no acabará la Ruina -Olive asintió con la cabeza. Alistair apretó los labios con fuerza-. El monstruo estará en la zona más alta de la ciudad para tener un área más extensa de influencia -marcó un punto en el mapa de la ciudad con el dedo índice-. Creo que ese lugar es el fuerte Draken.

- Así es -asintió Eamonn.

Riordan continuó.

- Nos dirigiremos hacia allí. No tiene sentido que ninguno de nosotros tres se quede con el ejército. Hemos de ir donde somos más útiles. Pero el resto de tu grupo podría ayudar a los demás...

Olive hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Oghren y Wynne deberían venir con nosotros -comentó-. Ella es una maga poderosa y podrá darnos apoyo mientras llegamos a la criatura. Oghren la defenderá mientras nosotros... hacemos nuestro trabajo. El resto apoyarán al ejército.

Los tres hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con la muchacha, y esta se dirigió al exterior para informar a sus compañeros. Morrigan frunció los labios al escuchar la noticia.

- ¿Vas a prescindir de mí ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos... compartido?

Olive no pudo evitar detectar una sutil burla en aquel comentario, pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en las retorcidas ideas de la bruja.

- No prescindo de ti, Morrigan. Tu papel aquí está claro... En cierto modo te estoy manteniendo a salvo.

La bruja hizo un gesto con la mano y, por un momento, Olive detectó tristeza en sus ojos. De pronto, Morrigan la abrazó.

- Valoro tu amistad más de lo que crees... Y no pienso olvidarla -Olive no pudo responder. La bruja simplemente se alejó, siguiendo a Sten y a Leliana, que jugaba con Dog para tranquilizarlo.

Olive entró en su tienda y comenzó a vestirse para la batalla. En diez minutos partirían hacia el fuerte Draken y allí se decidiría su destino. Si conseguían sobrevivir, si conseguían llegar al mosntruo, tal vez entonces descubriría si el ritual de Morrigan había servido para algo. Y entonces tal vez necesitaría recurrir a aquella promesa de amistad para no temer al niño dios que la bruja albergaría en su seno.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Alistair entró, ya enfundado en su armadura. La tomó por detrás apretándola contra él, haciendo que las placas metalicas chocaran entre sí con fuerza. Olive apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del templario por unos momentos y después, en silencio, ambos salieron de la tienda en busca del archidemonio.

#

Alistair se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de Riordan.

- ¡Mierda! -el templario cerró los ojos del viejo guarda gris, cuyo cuerpo yacía destrozado en el suelo. Llevaban más de una hora tratando de llegar al fuerte, esquivando sin cesar hordas de engendros que parecían salir de la nada. Apenas pudieron llegar a ver el valiente intento de Riordan de matar al monstruo y sólo alcanzaron a ver cómo su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío desde las alturas.

- Tenemos que seguir avanzando -Olive se sentía abrumada por la responsabilidad, pero no podía permitirse flaquear. Había albergado la esperanza de que Riordan podría acabar por sí mismo con la bestia, pero ahora estaba claro que sólo su mano, o la de Alistair, podrían terminar aquel trabajo. Y ella no permitiría que fuera Alistair... Ni aún después de la promesa de Morrigan.

Alistair se puso de pie y se acercó a Olive, alejándola de los demás.

- No quiero que seas tú la que de el último golpe -susurró-. ¿Me has entendido?

Olive lo miró a los ojos y vio determinación en ellos. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

- Alistair...

- No voy a cambiar de idea -gruñó el templario.

"Y yo tampoco", pensó la muchacha, pero no contestó. Alistair ya había echado a correr hacia la torre y ella le imitó, seguida de cerca por la infatigable Wynne y el robusto Oghren.

No fue complicado hacerse paso hasta las almenaras, pero el encontrarse con el mítico monstruo infernal dejó a Olive sin respiración. El archidemonio los observó por un momento, comprendiendo enseguida el tipo de criaturas a las que se enfrentaba. Olive casi se sintió sacudida por la mente del monstruo, que de alguna manera trataba de contactar con aquella sangre de engendro que emponzoñaba su cuerpo. Resistió como pudo el ataque mental y descolgó el arco. Aunque prefería luchar a dos armas, contra aquella criatura era mejor poner distancia. Alistair y Oghren ya corrían hacia la criatura con las espadas en alto.

El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Olive disparó sus flechas con firme determinación, sintiendo el dolor y la furia del archidemonio a cada golpe. Sentía las heridas lacerantes que éste le producía con su aliento y también el bálsamo mágico que, a oleadas, Wynne lanzaba sobre ellos para intentar mantenerlos con vida. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, pero aquello tenía que acabar allí... Con ellos...

Entonces todo explotó a su alrededor. Olive sintió que una oleada de fuerza destructiva la lanzaba hacia atrás. Su cuerpo chocó con violencia contra una de las paredes de la torre, dejándola casi sin respiración. El monstruo se había derrumbado, pero aún intentaba resistir con su último aliento. Olive comprendió que aquel era el momento. Se incorporó con dificultad y sacó de un tirón la llameante espada de su vaina. Corrió hacia el monstruo y saltó sobre él, clavando el filo con fuerza en la garganta de la bestia. Escuchó el grito desesperado de Alistair, pero no tuvo tiempo de dirigir una mirada hacia él. Arrancó la espada de la piel escamosa y, sujetándola con las dos manos, atravesó la cabeza del monstruo de parte a parte hasta que sintió como el filo se destrozaba contra las piedras del suelo.

En ese momento un violento resplandor se proyectó hacia el cielo y Olive sintió cómo el espíritu del archidemonio pasaba a través de su cuerpo. Sintió un dolor indescriptible y al mismo tiempo un poder que parecía llegar de un mundo arcano. Todo era luz a su alrededor. El tiempo se había detenido... Y Olive lentamente perdió la consciencia...

(Continuará...)


	4. Chapter 4

Un capítulo más. Y esta vez además es un poquito mas largo :-)

LAT2005, me alegra ver que aún sigues por ahí. Estoy rejugando el juego otra vez, no he podido resistirme (y eso que tengo el Jade Empire por ahí, que lo he conseguido por fin). De hecho creo que DA me ha gustado incluso más que ME. O al menos los personajes me parecen más completos, más elaborados. Y apetece muchos más investigar sus historias. El fic de Mass Effect sigue pendiente, pero prometo terminarlo. El problema es que ahora estoy demasiado metida en la historia de Dragon Age...

DESPERTAR

Wynne obsevó a la muchacha dormida con el ceño fruncido. La joven guarda gris llevaba dos días sumida en un profundo sueño, desde el día en que su espada atravesó el cuerpo del archidemonio. La maga había oído historias sobre los guardas grises en las que se hablaba de su extraña relación con la Ruina y con los archidemonios. No estaba muy segura de cuáles de aquellos cuentos eran reales y cuáles simples leyendas, pero lo cierto es que nunca, nunca, un guarda gris había sobrevivido a la destrucción del monstruo. Había intentado hablar con Alistair, pero éste parecía haber perdido toda su labia habitual. El ex-templario apenas hablaba ni comía, y había pasado tantas horas velando el cuerpo de Olive que la maga había tenido que hechizarlo para obligarlo a descansar.

Wynne posó suavemente la mano sobre la frente de la muchacha, ligeramente ardiente. La respiración de Olive era regular y su pulso estable, pero su mente parecía estar más allá del velo. Había otra cosa que preocupaba a la anciana maga, algo que todavía no le había mencionado a nadie... Dejó que su mano se posara sobre el vientre de Olive y ejecutó un pequeño hechizo de percepción. Allí, muy suavemente, latía otra vida.

- Wynne -la maga se giró al escuchar la voz de Leliane-. ¿Hay algún cambio? -Wynne negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada-. Andraste nos ayude... ¿Crees que volverá a... ?

Wynne se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la sacerdotisa. Leliane llevaba con ella un poco de sopa y vino, pero no parecía que fuera a hacer falta todavía.

- Tengo que revisar el hechizo de Alistair -explicó Wynne-. Su consciencia se resiste a descansar; y no necesitamos que los dos últimos guardas grises de Ferelden mueran juntos. ¿Podrías velar a Olive por mí?

Leliane asintió con la cabeza y Wynne abandonó la habitación.

Habían alojado a Olive en una hermosa sala del palacio del arl Eamon, en las afueras de Denerim. La ciudad estaba prácticamente destrozada, pero los trabajos de reconstrucción avanzaban a buen ritmo. Eamonn había insistido en alojar al pequeño grupo en su casa, y aún parecía empeñado en poner a Alistair en el trono. Sin embargo, hasta el arl sabía que cualquier conversación tendría que esperar hasta que la suerte de Olive se decidiera, pues su joven sobrino no parecía dispuesto a abandonarla de ninguna manera.

Leliane acarició el pelo de la muchacha con un gesto tierno y suspiró. Enseguida empezó a entonar una canción antigua, algo que sonaba como una nana. La voz de la trovadora vibró en la sala con suavidad y, a los pies de la cama, Dog gimió tristemente.

Fue ese el momento en que Olive decidió abrir los ojos.

#

La luz. Tan fuerte que quemaba los ojos. Tan cálida como el mismo fuego de dragón. Las células de su cuerpo parecían luchar entre ellas, entregándose con ansia a la luz, a la posesión. El archidemonio quería aquel cuerpo, el receptor más cercano, el más preparado para recibirlo... Entró en él con fuerza, pero había algo nuevo, algo con lo que no había contado...

#

- ¿Dn-dónde estoy? -la voz de Olive sonaba pastosa, le costaba respirar.

- ¡Oh, por Andraste! -Leliana se puso de pie de un salto, indecisa entre si ir a buscar la sopa, llamar a gritos a Wynne o simplemente abrazar a la guarda gris-. ¡Estás despierta!

Olive se frotó los ojos con dificultad. Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantar los brazos.

- Me siento tan... débil.

- Por supuesto -Leliana corrió por la habitación y cogió el bol de sopa con manos temblorosas-. Tienes que comer, Olive. Llevas dos días sin comer.

- ¿Dos días? -la guarda gris frunció el ceño. Recordaba al archidemonio. Y la luz-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está... Alistair?

Leliana le acercó el bol a la boca y la obligó a sorber un poco de caldo. Olive tosió levemente, pero agradeció el líquido caliente en su garganta.

- Están todos bien, hemos ganado. La Ruina ha terminado.

Olive levantó la mirada de nuevo, alarmada.

- ¿Dónde está Alistair? ¿Él está...? -la pregunta quedó en el aire.

- Wynne le ha obligado a dormir -explicó Leliane-. Él... no quería separarse de ti.

Olive intentó incorporarse. Se sentía aliviada y al mismo tiempo todo lo ocurrido parecía haber vuelto a su mente de golpe, como una tormenta. Así que el ritual de Morrigan había funcionado. Estaba viva. Y Alistair también. Sintió ganas de llorar. Así que era cierto, todo había ocurrido. Alistair había pasado la noche con Morrigan... Y ahora ella estaba viva, gracias a ellos. Olive sintió una arcada que le subía por la garganta y apenas pudo reprimir el vómito. Leliana se apresuró a ayudarla y le ofreció un poco de agua. Olive tomó unos sorbos e intentó comer un poco más. Sin embargo tenía el estómago cerrado y enseguida desistió.

- Estás débil -Leliana se sentía un tanto perdida en aquellos momentos-. Deberías tratar de dormir hasta que vuelva Wynne.

- Creo que he dormido bastante -respondió Olive con una sonrisa.

- No creo que hayas dormido... Más bien parecías vagar por algún lugar más allá del velo. Ahora descansa. En todo caso no estás en condiciones de ponerte de pie -Leliana se levantó para retirarse-. Iré a avisar a Wynne. Y si quieres luego puedo prepararte un baño... Alistair también querrá verte.

"Alistair" -pensar en el ex-templario producía un profundo dolor en la joven guarda. Asintió con la cabeza, demasiado agotada para discutir.

#

Wynne no había necesitado recurrir a la magia por segunda vez para dormir a Alistair. El guarda gris estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente y al final se había dejado vencer por el cansancio. Sin embargo, se había estado debatiendo en lo que parecían fuertes pesadillas y Wynne se había visto obligada a suministrarle una poción para relajarlo. Además, el nombre de Morrigan había acudido varias veces a los labios del caballero, lo que había dejado a Wynne más inquieta si cabía.

Morrigan. La bruja de la espesura había abandonado Denerim al día siguiente de la batalla. Ni siquiera había esperado para saber si Olive estaba viva o muerta. Simplemente había desaparecido sin decir adiós. Wynne se preguntaba si Alistair tenía alguna relación con la bruja más allá del aparente desagrado mutuo que se profesaban. En los meses que había pasado con ellos, nada que no fueran pullas o desprecios se había cruzado entre aquellos dos. Sin embargo, aquella actitud parecía normal. Él era el hijo de un rey, había sido criado en la Capilla y para colmo era extrovertido por naturaleza. Ella no se sabía bien de dónde había salido y parecía más afín a las alimañas del bosque que a los seres humanos. Además Alistair había dado enseguida muestras de enamoramiento hacia su joven compañera de la orden. Era tan evidente que no podía apartar los ojos de ella más de dos segundos seguidos que Wynne apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Alistair no valía para fingir falsos sentimientos. Y si de algo estaba segura la maga era de que el amor del caballero por Olive era legítimo. Y muy fuerte, a juzgar por las ojeras de preocupación que adornaban ahora mismo su rostro.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de la anciana. Era Leliana.

- Wynne -informó con alegría, aunque manteniendo un tono bajo para no despertar a Alistair-. Olive ha despertado.

Wynne sonrió, aliviada, y se puso en pie enseguida. Después lo pensó mejor. Había algo que tenía que hablar con el guarda gris antes de ocuparse de la muchacha.

- Bien, cuida de ella un poco más. No he acabado con Alistar todavía.

Leliana abandonó la habitación y Wynne clavó su mirada en el templario, pensativa. ¿Era aquella una buena idea?

Alistair no pudo conciliar el sueño por más de media hora sin el hechizo de Wynne. Se despertó sobresaltado, buscando a Olive con la mirada y encontrando a la anciana maga en su lugar. Se incorporó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, desconcertado.

- La verdad es que no era esto lo que esperaba encontrarme...

- Siento no ser de tu agrado, Alistair.

- Oh, vaya, no es eso... -esbozó una sonrisa cansada-. Eres de mi agrado, claro. Pero no eres...

- Olive ya está despierta.

Alistair se puso de pie al instante y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa. Buscó con la cabeza los zapatos, pero Wynne ya los tenía en la mano.

- Alistair, hay algo que deberías saber...

La alarma se pintó en el rostro del guarda gris.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? -Alistair arrebató los zapatos de las manos y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Wynne vaciló. ¿Realmente necesitaba contar aquello? Las posibilidades de aquel niño eran muy pequeñas. A fin de cuentas sus padres llevaban la ponzoña de engendro tenebroso en las venas y Olive estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse a ella misma. ¿Era necesario que Alistair se hiciera ilusiones para después perderlo todo? El caballero era demasiado entusiasta, demasiado familiar. Aquello lo destrozaría... Y Olive lo iba a necesitar entero.

- No es nada, era una tontería del Círculo. Vete a verla.

Alistair no se hizo de rogar. Wynne permaneció en la habitación, pensativa.

(Continuará...)


	5. Chapter 5

He tardado bastante en subir este capítulo. A los que me seguís: Lo siento. Digamos que he tenido dos meses bastante movidos en lo personal y apenas he tenido tiempo libre. Pero no os creáis que me he olvidado de Alistair y compañía. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 5: LA CRUDA REALIDAD

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la derrota del Archidemonio, pero Olive no había conseguido recuperarse del todo. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía indispuesta, extremadamente cansada y con la mente distraída. Leliana y Wynne habían decidido quedarse con ella hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada y el arl Eamon las había acogido con los brazos abiertos. El resto del grupo había ido abandonando Denerim poco a poco, y era poco probable que regresasen para la coronación de Alistair. Por su parte, el guarda gris había tenido que ponerse al día con los asuntos del reino y aquello había consumido gran parte de su tiempo. Sin embargo, no había olvidado visitar a Olive cada día para pasear con ella por los jardines de la casa.

Olive se observó detenidamente en el espejo de su habitación. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo granate, regalo del arl, y el pelo semirecogido en un intrincado dibujo de trenzas. Era una Cousland, así que había pasado parte de su vida vistiendo vestidos como aquel, pero ahora se sentía extraña. Después de tantos meses vistiendo su armadura, la suavidad de la tela la hacía sentirse desnuda. Alisó las arrugas del vestido sobre su estómago, apreciando a su pesar que la vida tranquila había empezado a pasar factura a su figura. Suspiró.

En el gran salón el arl Eamon había organizado una gran cena. Teagan, Isolda y Connor había llegado desde Risco Rojo y también se había invitado a todo el grupo que había acompañado a los guardas grises. Cuando Olive entró en el salón casi todos habían llegado ya y hablaban animadamente alrededor de la mesa. Eamon sonrió al verla.

- Bueno, estamos todos -dijo alegremente-. Empecemos, entonces. Hay mucho que celebrar.

Olive buscó su sitio en la mesa. Eamon la había colocado entre Alistair y Teagan, que se apresuró a ayudarla a sentarse. Alistair estaba al lado del arl, enfrente de Isolda. El resto de los invitados estaban organizados de modo que siempre había una dama entre dos caballeros. Todos se sentaron entre risas, y el servicio se apresuró a traer los entrantes y a servir las bebidas. Durante más de media hora comieron y bebieron despreocupadamente. Olive se dejó llevar por la alegría colectiva y comió con apetito. Tal vez con más apetito del que se esperaba de una dama de la nobleza. Mientras tanto, Teagan se esforzaba en hablar con ella.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió en Pináculo. Fue una gran pérdida... -Olive asintió. Le costaba pensar en su familia y en aquella noche terrible en que conoció a Duncan-. ¿Pensáis volver a Pináculo? El pueblo os lo agradecería.

Olive meditó su respuesta durante unos instantes. No había pensado en volver a su antiguo hogar. Ahora era una guarda gris y además estaba Alistair...

- No era mi intención si os soy sincera, lord Teagan. Cuando abandoné la casa de mi padre con Duncan... fue para no volver.

Teagan asintió y dirigió la mirada a su copa de vino por unos instantes.

- ¿No habéis pensado en casaros? ¿Tener hijos?

Olive sonrió, sorprendida.

- Os mentiría si dijera que no lo he pensado... Pero ahora soy una guarda gris y supongo que eso implica algunas responsabilidades -la verdad era que Olive había fantaseado mucho con aquello. En su imaginación Alistair y ella paseaban por Pináculo con un montón de niños rubios y risueños. Eran fantasías estúpidas, casi infantiles y Olive no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo.

- La Ruina ha terminado -dijo Teagan con una sonrisa-. Creo que habéis cumplido con vuestra labor.

El hombre levantó la copa para brindar con Olive y ella correspondió con otra sonrisa. En ese momento el arl Eamon se levantó e hizo chocar el cuchillo con una de las copas para pedir silencio.

- Estoy contento de veros a todos aquí hoy -comenzó-. Como sabéis, la Ruina ha terminado, pero Ferelden ha sufrido mucho por culpa de la plaga. Además nuestro reino está a la deriva y es necesario tomar las riendas cuanto antes. No podemos fiarnos de Orlais ahora que nuestros ejércitos están tan depauperados. Es por eso que quiero celebrar con todos vosotros la presencia de nuestro nuevo rey, hijo de Maric, hermano de Cailan: Alistair.

Todas las copas se alzaron hacia Alistair, que había permanecido inusualmente silencioso durante toda la cena. El guarda gris alzó su propia copa lentamente y aceptó el brindis. Eamon dejó escapar una carcajada complacida y continuó su discurso.

- La coronación tendrá lugar la próxima semana y espero que todos -paseó la mirada por los rostros de todos los nobles reunidos- podamos estar presentes para jurar lealtad a nuestro rey.

Olive observó tímidamente a Alistair. Estaba serio, casi pálido. Olive sabía que Alistair no deseaba ser rey, pero nunca lo había visto tan alicaído. Posó la mano sobre su antebrazo, tratando de infundirle un poco de fuerza, pero él apenas la miró. Olive frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

- Además -Eamon continuaba su discurso- espero que ésta sea también ocasión de celebrar algo más, algo que me llena de felicidad. Teagan...

Teagan se levantó de la mesa y apartó la silla a un lado. Olive observó horrorizada cómo el caballero ponía una rodilla en el suelo y le tomaba una mano. Intentó girarse hacia Alistair, pero el guarda gris tenía la mirada fija en su plato.

- Olive... -Ella hizo ademán de negar con la cabeza, pero Teagan la frenó con un gesto de la mano-. Tal vez soy indigno de ti, a fin de cuentas nadie está a la altura de una guarda gris que ha dado muerte a un archidemonio... Pero mi corazón es sincero. Olive -Olive estaba petrificada. No podía entender qué significaba aquello- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Murmullos de excitación recorrieron la larga mesa. Olive casi podía oír su corazón palpitando tan fuerte como un tambor de guerra. No había sentido tanto pánico ante el archidemonio y hubiese deseado volver a estar allí, con su espada en la mano, a mil kilómetros de aquel salón. Alistair no se había movido y el silencio empezaba a ser incómodo.

Yo... -Olive sintió la mirada del arl Eamon clavada en su nuca- Yo aprecio enormemente vuestra oferta, bann Teagan, pero no puedo aceptarla... Mi corazón pertenece a otro.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Teagan no le soltaba la mano y Olive no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquello? ¡Por Andraste! ¿Acaso no sabía, no sabían todos, que ella y Alistair...? Alistair. Ahora comprendía la actitud extraña del futuro rey. ¿Estaba él implicado en aquella disparatada petición de matrimonio? Olive sintió una fuerte arcada y apenas pudo reprimir el vómito. Se levantó como pudo y retiró la mano de entre las manos del bann.

- Disculpadme -dijo antes de salir corriendo del salón.

#

Cuatro horas después Olive atravesó los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión para reunirse con el arl Eamon en sus aposentos privados. El arl caminaba por la sala a grandes zancadas mientras Alistair, pálido como un cadáver, mantenía la vista clavada en el fuego de la chimenea. Olive entró en la sala y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, esperando una explicación.

- Teagan es un buen hombre -comenzó Eamon nada más verla-. Deberíais aceptar su mano. Sois una Cousland, estáis emparentada con reyes. No deberíais seguir por ahí sola... ¡La Ruina ha terminado!

Olive frunció el ceño.

- Independientemente del estado de la Ruina sigo siendo una guarda gris. E independientemente de la calidad del bann Teagan, no deseo casarme con un hombre al que no amo.

Eamon se pasó las manos por la cabeza. El arl parecía más viejo que nunca y una sombra de tristeza se adivinaba en su rostro.

- Lo vuestro debe terminar... -dijo en voz muy baja.

Olive apretó los labios al entender el mensaje. Alistair no se había movido de su posición junto al fuego y no parecía muy dispuesto a participar en la conversación.

- Alistair -la joven guarda gris apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo-, ¿sabías algo de esto?

El ex-templario se dio la vuelta, aturdido. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y Olive adivinó que había estado llorando.

- La ponzoña de engendro tenebroso... -comenzó. Se pasó una mano por el corto pelo rubio y después la dejó caer, abatido-. Para los guardas grises es casi imposible concebir un hijo...

Olive bajó la mirada. Así que era aquello. Alistair iba a convertirse en rey. Y un rey necesitaba herederos. ¿De qué servía una reina estéril? Ella ni siquiera había tenido la menstruación en casi tres meses. Posiblemente había dejado de ser fértil. Olive se sintió desfallecer. De pronto se sentía mortalmente cansada, como si llevara sin dormir una semana.

- Comprendo.

Ella no había pensado en las implicaciones de aquella coronación. Para ella Alistair era Alistair, su amigo, su compañero. Nunca había pensado en ser reina a su lado. Pero tampoco había pensado en tener que dejarlo. ¿Por qué el destino parecía querer entregarlo siempre a los brazos de otra, a los brazos de una mujer que pudiera darle hijos?

- Teagan es un buen hombre -repitió Eamon-. Y está enamorado de ti, Olive. Podrías aprender a amarlo con el tiempo.

Olive apretó los puños sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Teagan no quiere tener hijos?

- No le importa -era Alistair quien hablaba ahora, con la mirada baja, transido de dolor-. Él no necesita herederos. Risco Rojo podría pasar a manos de Connor si el Círculo acepta.

- Ya veo -Olive empezaba a sentirse furiosa-. ¿Y tú quieres que me case con él? ¿Quieres que me pasee por tu corte del brazo de otro hombre?

Alistair le dirigió una mirada suplicante y guardó silencio.

- ¿O es una excusa para desposar a otra sin sentirte culpable? -Olive sabía que lo que iba a decir era cruel, pero no le importaba-. A fin de cuentas ya tienes experiencia acostándote con mujeres a las que no amas. Me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti, Alistair -Olive se giró hacia Eamon, que estaba perplejo ante la explosión de ira de la guarda gris-. Tenéis razón, arl Eamon, será un buen rey: Es igual que su padre.

Olive abandonó la sala como una exhalación, sin mirar atrás. No pensaba volver a verlo. Abandonaría Denerim a la mañana siguiente. Buscaría a los guardas grises, reconstruiría la orden o, mejor aún, se perdería en los caminos de las profundidades. Tenía mucho dolor que descargar.

(Continuará)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: REENCUENTRO

Alistair se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro. Había bebido tanto que ya no diferenciaba la noche del día y, para ser sinceros, tampoco le importaba. Olive no había vuelto a su habitación aquella noche y el guarda gris se había pasado gran parte de la misma esperando delante de su puerta. Después había decidido bajar a la cocina, comer algo y llevarse un par de jarras de cerveza. O tal vez varios pares.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? Amaba a aquella chica más de lo que había querido nunca a nadie. Estaba loco por ella. Apenas podía respirar en su presencia. Y la había abandonado por una corona que ni siquiera deseaba. ¡¿Pero qué demonios había hecho? Olive no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente... Y saber que no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos lo estaba volviendo loco. Alistair se llevó la jarra de nuevo a los labios para descubrir que estaba vacía. Necesitaba más alcohol, ya daba igual de qué tipo. Se puso de pie tambaleándose y se dirigió a la puerta para tropezarse con una figura inmóvil que lo observaba. Wynne.

-No esperaba esto de ti -la anciana parecía más fría que de costumbre-. Si éste va a ser el futuro rey de Ferelden, que Andraste nos ampare.

Alistair la observó durante un momento sin saber qué hacer. La verdad era que la veía tan borrosa que le apetecía echarse a reír.

-¿En serio has entregado a Olive a otro hombre? Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan avergonzada de otra persona -Wynne había decidido ignorar el estado lamentable del guarda gris-. Y pensar que intenté convencerla de que no te hiciera daño... De que no te partiera el corazón...

-¿Qué quieres decir con...? -Alistair empezaba a lamentar el exceso de alcohol. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y pasó los dedos por el corto cabello rubio, tratando de borrar de alguna manera los efectos de la cerveza.

-¡¿Cómo has podido? ¿Acaso no significó nada todo lo que la muchacha hizo por ti? Al final va a resultar que eres un auténtico templario, un auténtico, descerebrado, malcriado y estúpido templario -Alistair ya casi no prestaba atención, le dolía demasiado la cabeza-. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? -¿Acaso no se iba a callar nunca aquella mujer?- Además, ¡Olive está embarazada!

Alistair sintió como si su mente regresara a trozos desde el Velo. ¿Olive embarazada?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es todo? ¿"Qué"? Alistair, ¿estás escuchando?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es eso de que Olive está embarazada? ¿Cómo...? -Wynne lo miró con tristeza, sin decir nada-. ¿Quieres decir que... que Olive y yo...? Pero no es posible... La Iniciación...

Wynne se desplomó en una de las sillas. Ya no parecía furiosa, ahora simplemente parecía cansada y muy mayor.

-Parece que sí es posible, Alistair. Y si la hubieses amado de verdad, tal vez ahora estarías esperando a tu heredero.

Alistair se dejó caer contra la pared. Estaba tan pálido que parecía un cadáver.

-Olive no me dijo nada...

-Olive no lo sabe -Wynne negó con la cabeza-. No se lo dije. Pensé que era mejor ocultarlo por si ocurría alguna desgracia. Pero ésta no era la desgracia en la que pensaba. No pensaba que fueras tan estúpido.

Alistair tenía ganas de llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable ni tan derrotado.

-Tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes -el guarda gris hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Wynne lo sujetó por el brazo.

-Se ha ido, Alistair -el guarda gris se giró lentamente hacia ella-. Hace horas que dejó el castillo.

-Entonces tengo que ir tras ella.

Wynne suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que querrá volver contigo? ¿Acaso no parece que solo la quieres ahora porque está embarazada? Esta noche se la estabas ofreciendo a otro hombre...

Alistair se tapó los ojos con la mano, tratando de contener el dolor de cabeza. La misma pregunta no paraba de repetirse en su mente: ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Soy un estúpido, Wynne -la anciana lo observó con compasión-. Nunca debí hacer caso a Eamonn. Me sentía obligado, por mi padre, por mi hermano. Ellos dieron la vida por Ferelden. Y yo, yo no soy nada, Wynne, soy solo un guarda gris. Ni siquiera fui yo el que acabó con el archidemonio. Fue Olive. Pensé que debía sacrificarme de alguna manera, entregarme por un bien mayor. Lo he hecho todo mal.

-¿No te dabas cuenta de que también la sacrificabas a ella?

Alistair observó a la anciana horrorizado.

-No te imaginas el sufrimiento que he pasado, que estoy pasando -sacudió la cabeza-. Tengo que encontrarla como sea.

Wynne alzó una ceja, pensativa.

-¿Y el reino?

Alistair apretó la mandíbula.

-Olive será mi reina. Ya no hay motivos para que nadie se oponga. Y si se oponen... abandonaré esta farsa. Me he dejado guiar demasiadas veces. Es hora de que sea yo el que de las órdenes.

#

Olive había recorrido un buen trecho del camino hacia Pico del Soldado. Casi no se había parado a pensar en lo extenuada que estaba ni en lo cansada que estaba su montura, solo sabía que quería alejarse lo más posible de Alistair. Se sentía humillada, engañada y dentro de su pecho un vacío enorme había comenzado a extenderse. Revisaba en su mente las escenas de aquella noche una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una explicación. ¿Por qué Alistair no había luchado por ella? El guarda gris parecía tan abatido como ella y, sin embargo, no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué? ¡Por el amor de Andraste! Se habían enfrentado juntos a unos de los seres más temibles de la creación, habían recorrido todo el reino juntos. Habían compartido más que un viaje. Él había sido el primero... y sería el único. Había terminado con los hombres.

Comenzó a llover. La joven guarda gris condujo su montura bajo el suave manto de lluvia hasta una pequeña posada oculta en un recodo del camino. No había pretendido parar, pero aquello era demasiado injusto para la bestia. A fin de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Olive dejó al animal cómodamente instalado en los establos y entró en la posada. El lugar era confortable, y pronto se encontró sentada en una pequeña mesa alumbrada por un candil y comiendo un reconfortante cuenco de sopa. Sin embargo su mente no paraba de volver a lo mismo una y otra vez.

¿Por qué, Alistair?

Enfrascada como estaba en sus pensamientos, apenas vio a la figura delgada y esbelta que atravesaba la taberna y la observaba bajo una capucha de piel antivana. La figura encapuchada pareció dudar durante unos instantes y después se alejó siguiendo a dos hombres hacia el interior de la posada.

Olive terminó su cena y pidió las llaves de su habitación en el pequeño mostrador de la entrada. La posadera, una mujer regordeta de rostro sonrosado, la había alojado en la habitación más alta y solitaria de la posada alegando que no había más habitaciones disponibles. Así que la guarda gris llegó a su habitación después de subir por lo que parecían infinitos tramos de escalera. Al menos el lugar era bonito y estaba limpio, así que comenzó a desvestirse. Aún llevaba el bonito vestido de terciopelo granate; nada apropiado para la misión que pensaba acometer. Dejó que el tejido resbalara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo y sacó una camisa de lino de su petate. La armadura de cuero negro esperaba en el fondo, y sería lo que llevaría al día siguiente. Se pasó la prenda por la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cama. Sin embargo, alguien había ocupado ya aquel lugar. Olive apenas pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

-Un bonito espectáculo, digno de la heroína de Ferelden -aquel acento era inconfundible, a pesar de la capucha.

-Zevran -Olive estaba tan sorprendida que apenas se había percatado de que el elfo la había visto casi completamente desnuda.

El elfo retiró la capucha que le cubría los rubios cabellos y la observó con una expresión pícara.

-El mismo.

-¿Has venido a matarme? -Olive sabía que la espada aún estaba a su alcance. Si era rápida, conseguiría hacer frente al asesino. Sin embargo no estaba segura de desear defenderse en esta ocasión.

Zevran esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No.

Olive tragó saliva y lo observó sin saber qué decir.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres?

-Reencontrarme con una buena amiga del pasado -Zevran se puso de pie, se quitó la capa y se acercó a la guarda gris. Olive no se movió, se había quedado clavada en el sitio. El elfo la arropó con su capa, aún caliente-. Creí que jamás te separarías del chico de la capilla.

Olive apretó los labios. Por unos minutos había conseguido olvidar a Alistair, pero ahora el dolor volvía a hacer presa en ella.

-No quiero hablar de Alistair.

-Ahh, pero hablaremos, Olive -Zevran le acarició el rostro suavemente y la sujetó por el mentón-. Me rompiste el corazón.

La guarda gris sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapársele.

-Entonces ya has sido vengado.

El elfo la observó con una expresión súbitamente dura en el rostro.

-No buscaba la venganza.

Olive se deshizo de la mano del elfo e intentó separarse de él. Sólo quería llorar. ¡Por Andraste! Ella había acabado con un archidemonio, era la comandante de los guardias grises de Ferelden, era la última de los Cousland... Y sólo quería llorar. Sintió la mano del elfo rodeándole la cintura por encima de la fina camisa de lino. Lo miró a los ojos. Eran de color miel, muy claros, tan diferentes de los ojos castaños del ex-templario. Había otras diferencias: Alistair le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, Zevran era de su mismo tamaño. Y en aquel momento los labios del elfo estaban muy cerca. Olive rompió a llorar.

-Eh, eh -Zevran la abrazó con fuerza y la acunó contra su pecho-. Tranquila. Estás a salvo.

Olive se apartó del elfo y se sentó en la cama, molesta de repente.

-No necesito que me salven -dijo con furia-. Nos abandonaste sin más. Y ahora vienes aquí a... -sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Para qué has venido, Zevran?

El elfo se sentó en el quicio de la ventana y miró hacia afuera. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo alrededor de la posada.

-Soy un Cuervo de Antiva, ¿qué esperas que haga?

Olive arqueó una ceja.

-Si no es a mí, ¿a quién has venido a matar entonces?

Zevran arqueó una ceja y rió por lo bajo.

-¡Qué agresividad! Sea lo que sea que hago aquí, no es de tu incumbencia. Te vi cenando en la taberna. Pregunté dónde te alojabas; y he de decir que no fue difícil convencer a la posadera -dijo cambiando de tono-. Abrí la puerta, te esperé. Aquí estás. Aquí estamos. Quería verte.

-Pues ya me has visto.

Zevran soltó una breve carcajada.

-Vaya que sí -dijo arrastrando las sílabas con lujuria. Olive se tapó con la manta, sonrojada-. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico de la capilla? No me digas que prefirió quedarse con Morrigan...

Olive le lanzó una mirada de furia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿El qué? -El elfo parecía la misma imagen de la inocencia.

-El rito. La noche en que Morrigan y Alistair... -Zevran frunció el ceño sorprendido e interesado. Olive suspiró-. No ha tenido que ver con Morrigan.

Zevran se acercó a la cama y se tendió junto a la guarda gris. Olive se estremeció ante su cercanía. ¿Por qué no lo echaba de la habitación? La había abandonado antes del enfrentamiento final. Además ella estaba con Alistair... No, ya no.

-Si ese estúpido te ha hecho daño, lo pagará -dijo el elfo con dureza-. Palabra de Cuervo. Te perdí por su culpa. No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

Olive negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es mentira, Zev. Te fuiste sin más. Ni siquiera te despediste. ¡Te necesitábamos!

El elfo sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la guarda gris.

-Me fui porque no soportaba verlo cada noche entrando en tu tienda -la mano del elfo se movió diestramente para deshacer el moño trenzado de la muchacha. Olive cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tan desesperadamente que alguien la quisiera-. Me fui porque la única mujer a la que realmente he amado pertenecía a otro -Olive abrió los ojos. El rostro del elfo estaba muy cerca y casi podía sentir su respiración-. Me fui porque no podía soportar el hecho de saber que jamás podría besarte...

Los labios del elfo acariciaron los de Olive con suavidad. La guarda gris apenas pudo resistirse. Dejó que el asesino la recostara lentamente sobre la cama y la arropara con el calor de su cuerpo. La imagen del guarda gris rubio se borró por completo de su mente.

(Continuará)


	7. Chapter 7

¡He vuelto! Y esta vez estoy dispuesta a poner un punto y final a esta historia. Hace un par de años que empecé este fic, pero mis circunstancias personales me apartaron de él, dejándolo inconcluso. Durante este tiempo me han llegado vuestros comentarios y cada vez que he leído uno me han entrado ganas de ponerme con ello. Os quiero agradecer el apoyo y los comentarios. ¡Mil gracias!

Aredhel, a ver si pongo una flecha que apunte a la derecha. Voy a acabar todos los fics, palabra de guarda gris. No sé si para vosotros, que ya estaréis aburridos de esperar, pero al menos para los incautos que lleguen hasta aquí :-)

Shalimar, mil gracias por tu comentario. Espero no llegar muy tarde. Roma es muuuy recomendable y Dragon Age pues… es ya un trocito de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?

Cuando Olive despertó, Zevran ya no estaba allí. La guarda gris se tocó los labios, recordando el cálido beso que había durado tal vez más de lo debido. El recuerdo de otros labios pasó por su cabeza, sustituyendo la excitación por la tristeza. Olive contempló las sábanas vacías y sintió una nausea subiendo por su garganta.

¿Por qué, Alistair?

La guarda gris se vistió rápidamente. La armadura, de cuero negro ligero, se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, facilitando los movimientos. Un maestro herrero de Denerim la había repujado con dibujos de dragones y guardas grises que decoraban el pecho y la espalda. Olive se ciñó la Hoja Verde y la daga de plata en la cintura y se cubrió con una capa gris de lana. Era la viva imagen de un legendario guarda gris. Duncan habría estado muy orgulloso de ella.

La muchacha abandonó la posada después de dar cuenta de un frugal desayuno y volvió a tomar rumbo hacia el Pico del Soldado. En realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer. En un principio había pensado en instalarse allí para comenzar a restaurar la orden de los guardas grises. Pero aquello la acercaría inevitablemente al rey de Ferelden. ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Ir hacia las Marcas Libres? ¿Kirkwall?… ¿Antiva? Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran por las diferentes opciones hasta bien entrada la mañana; y después se detuvo en un pequeño claro para descansar a su montura y comer algo. Acarició a la yegua con suavidad. Era un animal extraño en Ferelden. Los caballos eran comunes en Orlais, pero los fereldenos parecían odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el país vecino. Sin embargo Teagan había sido lo suficientemente curioso como para adquirir un par de aquellos bellos animales.

Teagan…

EL bann Teagan Guerrin era un hombre inteligente y apuesto, aunque varios años mayor que ella. Recordaba haber iniciado un inocente coqueteo con él en Risco Rojo, mucho antes de que su relación con Alistair empezara ni tan siquiera a dibujarse, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que él hubiese pretendido su mano. En cierto modo tenía sentido. Ella había sido una Cousland, él era un Guerrin, hermano de la antigua reina de Ferelden y tío de Cailan. Un enlace entre ambas familias no hubiera sido extraño en otra época. ¿Pero acaso él no sabía de su relación con Alistair? No lo creía. Aquello había sido idea de Eamonn, Teagan jamás hubiese accedido a algo tan bochornoso.

De pronto Olive sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era una sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía, una especie de presentimiento. Detuvo la montura y observó a su alrededor, en tensión. La última vez que había sentido algo parecido la mirada de Alistair le había corroborado sus sospechas. Pero ahora estaba sola. ¿Sola? Contuvo el aliento mientras contemplaba el denso follaje a su alrededor, expectante. La brisa sacudía la copa de los árboles, pero aparte de eso no se apreciaba ningún movimiento. Olive bajó del caballo y se deshizo de la capa. Desenfundó las armas y escudriñó de nuevo la espesura.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de una flecha de mala factura rompió el anormal silencio. Olive casi no pudo esquivarla y la retorcida flecha golpeó lateralmente el cuero endurecido de la armadura del brazo. El grito de guerra de los hurlock resonó en sus oídos como una pesadilla. La guarda gris apretó los dientes mientras hacía frente a los monstruos. No eran muchos, pero eran fuertes. Olive blandió la espada y desarmó al primer engendro mientras lo remataba con la daga. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el siguiente ataque. Clavó la daga en el estómago del monstruo y la giró en un movimiento ascendente que buscaba el corazón. De un salto se apartó del siguiente engendro, cuya corrosiva hacha se descargó sobre el cuerpo agonizante de su compañero. Con un giro rápido, la Hoja Verde de Olive le cortó la cabeza. Aún quedaban tres y otra flecha surcó los aires para caer casi encima de la muchacha. El caballo relinchó. Un genlock trataba de sujetar las riendas.

Olive se desembarazó como pudo de otros dos hurlocks mientras trataba de llegar hasta el enloquecido animal. Por suerte, el caballo fue capaz de lanzar al genlock por los aires de una coz. Olive se giró de nuevo para frenar un espadazo que le hizo rechinar los dientes. Otro engendro se le hecho encima, haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo aún bloqueando la espada del enemigo. El golpe le hizo perder el resuello y, con horror, se dio cuenta de que el maldito monstruo había conseguido herirla en la pierna con una daga. El dolor era intenso. Gruñó mientras forcejeaba por salir de debajo del hurlock, pero la sombra de otro engendro ya se cernía sobre ella. Era el fin. Al final iba a morir como una guarda gris. Era lo justo. Aquel era el trato. Aunque ¿no resultaba vergonzoso morir a manos de una cuadrilla de engendros perdidos que ya ni siquiera seguían a un archidemonio?

Perdida en sus últimos pensamientos Olive tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que los monstruos se habían apartado de ella. Parpadeó, perpleja, observándolos mientras ellos la observaban a ella. Los engendros se apartaron poco a poco, con las cabezas agachadas, como si hubieran recibido una orden muda. La guarda gris no se atrevía a mover un músculo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los monstruos se retiraron y abandonaron el camino, dejando a Olive estupefacta y herida en el suelo. La sangre le brotaba del tajo de la pierna, pero Olive estaba demasiado impresionada para hacer un solo movimiento. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

#

Alistair no había perdido el tiempo. Aparte de su equipo y de algo de comer, no necesitaba nada que no pudiera conseguir de camino. Había mantenido una agria discusión con Eamonn, que se había tropezado con él en su fallido intento de fuga. El arl casi había perdido los estribos ante la actitud de Alistair, pero el ex-templario se negó a dar más razones que su simple voluntad. No quería que nadie supiera lo del bebé, no al menos hasta que Olive también lo supiera. Al final, Eamonn claudicó, derrotado. Alistair prometió volver únicamente cuando encontrase a Olive y accedió a desposar a otra únicamente sí ella lo desahuciaba primero. Y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. Se habían terminado los tiempos de seguir a otros y de dudar ante los propios deseos.

El guarda gris y futuro rey de Ferelden abandonó la ciudad de Denerim y se encaminó hacia el norte con paso vivo. Olive había dejado atrás a Dog, así que el mabari no había necesitado estímulo para acompañarlo. El fiel mabari intuía que pasaba algo y sabía que aquel era el camino apropiado para reencontrarse con su dueña. Alistair no había querido avisar a Wynne ni a Leliana, y los demás hacía tiempo que habían abandonado la ciudad, así que había emprendido la marcha acompañado tan solo por el enorme can. El norte había sido la elección lógica: Olive era una guarda gris y, como tal, continuaría los pasos de Duncan hasta las últimas consecuencias. Alistair sabía que Olive iba a actuar así. Y la encontraría. Tal vez en Pico del Soldado, tal vez en Orlais o en los caminos de las profundidades. Allí donde hubiese guardas grises habría una oportunidad de encontrarla. Lo que no tenía tan claro era qué decirle. Lo que había hecho era espantoso. En realidad si ella quería abandonarlo por su debilidad de carácter estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Se había comportado como un cobarde. No: Como un idiota. Pero no era menos cierto que se sentía inseguro en el papel de rey.

El Rey Bastardo, lo llamaban. El buen Rey Bastardo.

¿Y qué sabía él de gobiernos? Ni siquiera había sido él el que había dado muerte al archidemonio. Y así se había dejado manipular en aras del bien común, pensando que se sacrificaba sólo a sí mismo. Estaba harto. ¿Querían un rey? Lo iban a tener.

Pero primero necesitaba encontrar a Olive. Y no la dejaría irse de nuevo. Vaya que no.

#

Olive se recostó contra un árbol, desanimada. A pesar del torniquete y del ungüento desinfectante, la herida seguía sangrando profusamente. Wynne hubiera arreglado aquello en un instante. Incluso los brebajes de Leliana le hubiesen venido bien. Pero estaba sola, y aquella no era su especialidad. Suspiró. Seguía sin entender qué había ocurrido, ni por qué los engendros se habían simplemente apartado de su camino.

- Por fin te encuentro -Olive se giró tan rápido que apenas pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. El elfo la observó con expresión crítica-. Déjame ver esa herida.

Olive apretó los dientes mientras Zevran manipulaba el vendaje improvisado. El elfo observó la herida con expresión crítica y después sacó un potingue de uno de sus sacos, que comenzó a aplicar en la herida. Olive cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi gruñó tratando de soportar aquello.

- Lo sé -dijo Zevran-. Duele. Pero ese corte tenía muy mala pinta. Necesitamos agua caliente y, a ser posible, un mago. Puedo ayudarte un poco, pero las heridas de engendro…

- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido un engendro? -Preguntó Olive, intrigada.

- El corte. Los filos de sus armas son irregulares, no producen cortes limpios -explicó Zevran. El elfo terminó de aplicar el ungüento y vendó la herida con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su propia capa-. Y además la ponzoña puede contagiarte la plaga. Eso es lo más peligroso.

Olive dejó escapar una risa amarga.

- Bien, por eso no te preocupes. Hace tiempo que dejó de afectarme la dichosa plaga.

Zevran soltó una risotada grave.

- A veces se me olvida que eres una guarda gris.

- Ya…

Olive trató de levantarse y Zevran se apresuró a ayudarla. Al final el caballo había conseguido librarse de los engendros con bastante elegancia y esperaba pastando tranquilamente en un claro de la espesura. Apoyada en Zevran, Olive cojeó hasta la montura. Zevran la ayudó a subir con cuidado y luego montó detrás de la muchacha con agilidad. Olive se tensó, sintiendo el cuerpo del elfo pegado a ella, pero no protestó. Difícilmente podría controlar al caballo con la pierna en aquel estado. Zevran espoleó la montura y pronto dejaron atrás el lugar del ataque.

Olive cabalgaba en silencio, turbada por la cercanía del elfo. Él la había obligado a casi recostarse contra su pecho mientras él cogía las riendas, pero la guarda gris no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo. Se decía a sí misma que él solo la estaba ayudando, que estaba herida y que no llegaría sola a ningún lado. Pero lo cierto era que la situación parecía más íntima que desesperada.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? -La guarda gris esperó la respuesta mordiéndose los labios.

El elfo meditó sus palabras unos segundos.

- Te estaba siguiendo.

De nuevo guardaron silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

Zevran dejó escapar una risa divertida.

- Quería saber a dónde ibas.

Olive lo miró de reojo y él arqueó una ceja en respuesta a su mirada.

- ¿Para qué querrías saber algo así?

- Ahhh -Zevran parecía divertirse con la situación. Estrechó más su abrazo y aproximó la boca al oído de la joven guarda-. No voy a perderte de vista, Olive.

El susurro hizo que Olive se estremeciera, pero no podía evitar la sensación de amenaza. A fin de cuentas, el elfo ya la había traicionado una vez.

- Tenía pensado entrar en los caminos de las profundidades -dijo de forma casual.

Zevran volvió a reír.

- Entonces te seguiré.

Olive rompió a reír.

- Claro, Zev… Pero espero que llegues un poco más pronto que esta vez.

- Te las has apañado bien sola, mi amor. No me necesitas.

Olive no contestó. Había recordado el extraño encuentro con los engendros. Y después de aquello apenas pudo concentrarse en nada. Poco a poco la cadencia del caballo la fue adormilando y, pese a su reticencia, acabó relajándose entre los brazos del elfo. Zevran pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha y dejó que ella dormitara sobre su pecho.

(Continuará)


	8. Chapter 8

_Espero no haberos hecho sufrir mucho esta vez… Aquí está el capítulo, breve pero intenso. Espero que os guste ^_^. Y, por supuesto, agradezco comentarios, opiniones, etc._

_MilenaSaga: Lo siento y ¡gracias por volver! Sí, se llamaba Yaiza inicialmente, pero cuando retomé el fic corregí todos los capítulos previos y esa era una de las cosas que no me gustaban. Todos los capítulos están ahora corregidos, así que la historia debería ser coherente. Zevran está lleno de sorpresas, la verdad. Yo también la veo más inclinada por Alistair, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, jejeje._

_Selenya, me alegra que te guste. Sobre la continuación oficial, la verdad es que no tengo muchas esperanzas de que aparezca, sobretodo después del DA2. Todo apunta a que seguiremos la historia de Hawke (y hasta aquí puedo leer). Mientras, yo me la invento como puedo ;-)_

Olive salió de la posada y contempló el pueblo con curiosidad. Las tranquilas calles estaban llenas de gente que iba y venía cargando cubos de leche, empujando carretas y cargando apeos de labranza. Los niños jugaban sin miedo y hasta algunos cachorros de perro pastor se habían atrevido a salir a jugar. Olive se sentía relajada en aquel lugar. La Ruina y los Guardas Grises podrían haber sido una simple historia, una leyenda contada junto al fuego. En aquel lugar la vida era un sitio sencillo.

Hacía ya cuatro días que descansaba en aquel lugar, pero se planteaba seriamente quedarse. ¿Por qué no? Una vida sencilla. Una casa sencilla. Tarde o temprano los engendros tenebrosos la llamarían de nuevo, pero mientras tanto… Suspiró.

"Deja de soñar, Olive."

Apoyándose en un tosco bastón de madera, la joven guarda gris volvió a entrar en la posada. Zevran aún no se había despertado y comenzaba a sentirse inquieta. En realidad, era sorprendente lo mucho que le gustaba dormir al antivano, al menos cuando no había trabajo por hacer. O tal vez fuese la atmósfera apacible de aquel lugar… Olive pidió una jarra de cerveza clara y se sentó en una de las mesas, junto a la puerta, desde donde podía contemplar la plaza del pueblo y a los niños jugando. La pierna le dolía terriblemente y la herida no era muy bonita, pero la ponzoña de engendro tenebroso no había tenido ningún efecto en ella y los cuidados del mago local (un apóstata al que todos protegían con celo) estaban surtiendo efecto.

"¿Y qué voy a hacer con Zevran?"

No pudo evitar recordar el contacto de los labios del elfo, la calidez de su cuerpo mientras cabalgaban juntos hacia el pueblo. Zevran había manifestado tener sentimientos hacia ella, pero Olive no quería pensar demasiado en ello. La sensación de que estaba cayendo en una trampa muy bien urdida era intensa… pero, por otra parte, Zevran era lo único que le quedaba. Además, se estaba comportando como un perfecto caballero. Aparte de aquel beso (que no había estado exento de pasión) el elfo no había intentado volver a tocarla. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, aunque pasaban todo el día juntos, y Zevran no había vuelto a mencionar el tema.

Un alboroto en el exterior de la posada llamó la atención de la muchacha. Una pequeña muchedumbre se estaba congregando en la plaza y los chillidos de excitación de los niños que pasaban corriendo hacían presagiar que se trataba de algo interesante. Olive es levantó lentamente y se acercó a la puerta, por la que ya se habían escurrido un par de camareras. Se apoyó en la jamba y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver algo entre el gentío.

Lo que vio hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

"¡Alistair!"

Olive se quedó clavada a la puerta. Una de las camareras, que volvía corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios, se apiadó de ella.

- ¡Es el futuro rey, señora! ¡Lo ha dicho la hermana Gloriel! -La chica parecía realmente emocionada-. Además, es tan parecido al buen Rey Cailan. Yo lo vi en Denerim varias veces, era un hombre muy apuesto…

Olive ya no escuchaba el parloteo excitado de la camarera. El latido de su corazón casi ahogaba cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener en la cabeza. ¿Alistair? ¿Allí? Lo observó con ansiedad. Vestido con su armadura y cubierto de polvo, el futuro rey de Ferelden le recordaba demasiado a aquel joven guarda gris que había luchado a su lado contra el Archidemonio y que había sido el primer hombre a quien había amado.

"Tengo que estar soñando…"

#

Alistair se sentía desbordado. No era el primer pueblo en el que lo reconocían, pero ciertamente era uno de los menos tímidos a la hora de expresar su afecto. Estrechó manos y despeinó unas cuantas cabezas infantiles mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre el gentío. Necesitaba desesperadamente una cerveza. Y queso, por Andraste, ¡queso!

Fue entonces cuando la vio. De pie, apoyada en la puerta. El cabello rubio desparramado sobre los hombros y los ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían de plata.

- Olive… -susurró. El Creador tenía que haberle perdonado su estupidez si le dejaba encontrarla tan pronto.

Se desembarazó como pudo de los aldeanos y avanzó casi a trompicones hacia la posada. Se moría por estrecharla entre sus brazos.

#

Olive dio un paso hacia él, vacilante. No quería verlo, aún le dolía todo lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo sólo deseaba que él la abrazara y la consolara, que la llevara a casa y que toda aquella pesadilla llegara a su fin. Dio otro paso, pero no tuvo que avanzar más. Los brazos de Alistar la rodearon, aplastándola contra la brillante armadura laminada. El ex-templario la besó con ansiedad y ella le devolvió el beso mientras él enterraba las manos en su pelo.

- ¿Alistair, qué… ? -Consiguió decir al fin, pero él volvió a silenciarla con otro beso apresurado.

Alistair apoyó su frente en la frente de la muchacha y le acarició las mejillas con las manos.

- Por Andraste, cuánto te he echado de menos -musitó, ronco-. Tienes que perdonarme, Olive, fui un estúpido. Estaba asustando -la muchacha se había puesto rígida de pronto-. Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Olive se apartó con brusquedad.

- ¿A qué has venido? -Preguntó. Alistair frunció el ceño levemente.

- Te he estado buscando desde que te fuiste del palacio. Seguí tu pista por el camino real del norte y después te desvaneciste -Olive apartó la mirada, sabía que Zevran había sido cauto a la hora de ocultar sus huellas-. Creí que no volvería a verte. Olive… Lo que hice no tiene perdón, yo…

Alistair se interrumpió por un momento, mientras contemplaba a la sorprendida muchedumbre que los rodeaba. Así que al final sí que estaba dando todo un espectáculo…

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Olive se deshizo del abrazo del ex-templario y le dirigió una mirada resentida.

- Ahora no quiero hablar -no era cierto. Quería estar con él y en su interior no hacía más que dar saltos de alegría. Pero también era una noble y la guarda gris que había dado muerte al Archidemonio. Sentía que su orgullo herido no se había curado lo más mínimo del agravio-. Quiero… Quiero estar sola. Vete.

Alistair abrió la boca para protestar.

- Déjame pensar, al menos -añadió, tratando de suavizar sus palabras-. Necesito pensar.

Alistair la observó con seriedad, pero no dijo nada. Uno de los pequeños aldeanos cogió la mano del futuro rey, tratando de llamar su atención, y Olive aprovechó para escabullirse dentro de la posada. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación del fondo, que hacía las veces de biblioteca, tratando de poner distancia entre ella y el ex-templario. La puerta se cerró con un golpe secó a sus espaldas.

#

Zevran la contemplaba con una expresión peligrosa.

- Así que el maldito bastardo te ha encontrado -dijo.

Olive se dejó caer contra la pared, desanimada.

- Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía -respondió, con amargura.

- Olive, ¿acaso no te has alegrado de verle? -El elfo le acarició el rostro con suavidad, mientras ella luchaba por apartarse de aquellos ojos que parecían escrutar hasta el alma-. ¿Aún sientes algo por él?

- Yo… Yo no sé lo que siento -mintió. Aún amaba a Alistair. Aunque también sentía algo por el elfo. Se sentía dividida y la fractura dolía con fuerza.

- No voy a perderte otra vez -Zevran clavó los ojos en ella, desafiándola a alejarse.

Olive bajó la mirada, turbada. Necesitaba estar sola; y necesitaba pensar. No quería hacer daño a Zevran pero… Alistair estaba en el pueblo, y estaba allí por ella.

Zevran dejó caer la mano, abatido. Sintió que los ojos le escocían, una sensación no muy común en un cuervo de Antiva. Se apartó rápidamente de la muchacha, que lo miró estupefacta.

- Zevran, ¿estás…? -Olive lo sujetó por el brazo y le obligó a volver el rostro hacia ella. Una sola lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del elfo. La joven abrió la boca para terminar la pregunta, pero Zevran fue más rápido que ella. Sujetándola por la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó con desesperación, como si aquella fuese a ser la última vez en su vida. Olive se resistió por un segundo y después se rindió al fuerte abrazo.

- Ya veo -la voz provenía de la puerta, ahora abierta.

Olive sintió que Zevran aflojaba su presa y de un pequeño empujón se libró de su abrazo. Trastabilló unos pasos y se mordió el labio al notar el dolor que subía por la pierna. Pero aquello no era nada en comparación con el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Alistair.

- Supongo que ya has elegido -Alistair sacudió la cabeza y clavó los ojos en el suelo por unos instantes, como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Después dirigió una dura mirada al antivano, que lo observaba con frialdad, y se dio la vuelta.

Sus pasos resonaron con fuerza por la posada. Y el portazo que los siguió hizo que hasta los pájaros emprendieran el vuelo.

(Continuará)


End file.
